Zbuduj obozowisko i wygraj, lub przegraj
Czołówka: (Kamera leci z góry w stronę czaszki, na której Logan i Trent grają na gitarze, skręca w prawo i w dół, leci przez las, w którym jadą na koniach Chad i Sierra i omijają drzewo, na którym siedzi Rose, kamera skręca w lewo i wyjeżdża z lasu, omija Alejandro w zbroi, a za nim Gwen i Dianah, wchodzi do pokoju dziewczyn, w którym na łóżkach stoją Stephanie, Sasha, Amy oraz Violet i krzyczą na widok karalucha, wyjeżdża przez przez okno i przejeżdża obok zasłaniających uszy Bena, Liama, Owena i Bryana, wchodzi przez okno do szopy (pokoju zwierzeń) w którym Eva i kozioł warczą na siebie, kamera się cofa, przychodzą wszyscy uczestnicy (oprócz Alejandro) i stają w grupce, po czym spada Alejandro z logiem TPNWK na zbroi, przybliżenie na logo) W chatce chłopaków: Carol: Cześć chłopcy Bryan: Ta cześć Carol: Fajnie (Gap na na niego) Bryan: Czemu ty się tak gapisz? Liam: Wczoraj się chyba... zieeeew... uderzył w głowę Carol: Nie uderzyłem się (Nagle można było poczuć jakiś okropny zapach) Bryan: O ***! Co to za smród?! Ben: To chyba przeze mnie, nie ściągnąłem skarpetek na noc Trent: To raczej nie od twoich skarpet (Chris rozwala drzwi) Chris: Wstawać dzieciaki! Logan: Co takiego? Chris: Do stołówki! Albo nie będzie jedzenia (Uczestnicy wybiegają) W stołówce: Chris: Dzisiaj przyjedzie wasz nowy kucharz, ale za nim go poznacie dostaniecie pożywne śniadanie (Przychodzą stażyści i rozsypują na uczestników siano) Violet: Chris! Mamy jeść siano?! Chris: Ma dużo witamin, a one przydadzą wam się na dzisiejszym wyzwaniu Carol: (Zaczyna jeść) Bryan: Gamoniu co ty wyrabiasz? Carol: Powiedział, że w sianie są witaminy Chris: Macie 20 minut (Stephanie i Logan do siebie podchodzą i dają sobie całusa na powitanie) Stephanie: Jak się spało? Logan: Całkiem dobrze Sasha: Stepha, możemy pogadać? Stephanie: Okej (Odchodzą) Sasha: Pilnuj się, może od ciebie coś wyciągnąć o naszej drużynie Stephanie: No wiesz co? Sasha: Sorry, ale on może być sprytny Stephanie: Znam swojego chłopaka Sasha: Jesteście ze sobą od kilku dni Logan: Sasho, widze, że mi nie ufasz Sasha: Podsłuchujesz nas?! Logan: Spokojnie, lepiej pogadajmy o tym kucharzu nowym, jaki on może być Sasha: Sądze, że będzie jakimś starym wrednym staruchem... ej! Nie odbiegaj o tematu! Przez ciebie poczułam się nardziej niź zwykle przygnębiona (Wchodzi Chris) Chris: Dobra, starczy tego, chodźcie do lasu Sasha: Hę? Chris: Spróbujecie rozbić w nim jak najlepsze obozowisko Carol: Na koloniach często rozbijałem obozy, zwłaszcza gdy uciekałem innymi członkami, nie byłem za bardzo lubiany Bryan: Tutaj też nie jesteś za bardzo lubiany Amy: Ja go lubie Bryan: Bo się pewnie w nim zabujałaś (Wściekła Amy walnęła Bryana w krocze) (Bryan upadł na kolana i coś pisnął) W lesie: Chris: Wrócę do was wieczorem, aha i jako ułatwienie dam wam namioty (Rzuca drużynom podziurowane namioty) Gwen: (Z ironią) Wow Chris: To do zobaczenia (Poszedł) (Drużyny poszły w różnych kierunkach, długo nie szukali miejsca na rozbicie obozu) U Strachów: Liam: Zacznijmy od zabezpieczenia, najlepiej jakąś wielką klatkę dać Stephanie: Że co? Mamy zbudować obozowisko, a nie więzienie Liam: Ale jak ktoś postanowi nas sabotować? Stephanie: Nie przesadzasz? Sasha: On ma trochę racji Liam: Przynajmniej jedna myśląca Ben: Poszukam czegoś co się przyda Liam: Dobra, ja w tym czasie podłoże piszczałki, jak ktoś na nie wejdzie zapiszczą i nas poinformują U Zwierzaków: Violet: Amy i Rose idziemy pogadać Bryan: Ej! Wy idziecie sobie gadać a ja z Carolem mamy się męczyć z tym namiotem?! Violet: Idziemy obgadać strategię, to jest chyba dobrze Bryan: Można to robić po wyzwaniu, z resztą czemu ja i on nie możemy byc przy omawianiu tej całej strategii? (Carol goni motyle i wpada ciągle na drzewo) Bryan: Dobra, czemu ja nie mogę?! Violet: Jesteś chłopakiem, miałbyś problemy ze zrozumieniem (Dziewczyny nie zwracając uwagi na to co chce powiedzieć Bryan poszły) Rose: (Szeptem) Ale gdzie my właściwie idziemy? Violet: (Szeptem) Podpatrzeć co zrobiły Strachy (Dziewczyny wchodzą na ich teren i jedną z piszczałek) Rose: O rany Amy: Idźcie powoli (Idzie powoli po piszczałkach, przez co robi jeszcze więcej hałasu) Violet: Przestań! (Nagle słychać biegnące Strachy) Violet: Uciekamy! (Uciekły) Ben: Co to mogło być? Liam: Lub kto? Zostawili ślady i włos, możemy zbadać sprawę, mam pomierzacz DNA Stephanie: Co?! Liam: Sorrki, czasami mnie ponosi i zapominam wtedy o swojej prawdziwej pasji, hip hopie! (Zaczął coś rapować) Sasha: Przestań... U Czaszek: Logan: Robisz świetne ogrodzenie Trent Trent: Dzięki Dianah: Jak tam z Duncanem Gwen? Gwen: Całkiem dobrze, nieźle nam się układa (Jakoś nieswojo o tym mówiła) (Sojusz Violet podsłuchuje drużynę w krzakach) Violet: Hmm... Violet: Gwen i Trent trochę dziwnie zachowują się przy sobie, to dobra okazja to małych sztuczek Violet: Rose podkradnij trochę tych płotków (Rose podbiega i zabiera całą kupkę, na prawdę dziwne, że nikt jej nie zauważył) Trent: A niech to! Skończyły się! Dianah: Pójść z tobą Trent poszukać jakiś desek? Trent: Poradze sobie U Zwierzaków: Carol: Nie potrzebujemy ich Bryan: No właśnie Carol: Skąd ty właściwie jesteś? Bryan: Z takiej małej wsi Carol: Ja od roku mieszkam w dużym mieście Bryan: Co ty właściwie widzisz w Violet? Carol: Po prostu ją lubie, ale trochę się boje, ja jestem bardzo wrażliwy Bryan: Czy to nie jest desperackie szukanie miłości? Carol: Nie Bryan: Przyznaj się, żadna ciebie nie chce Carol: To prawda (Łzy w oczach) Bryan: Stary rzuć luz, kiedyś znajdziesz tą jedyną Carol: Kiedy? Rok, dwa? Bryan: A skąd mam wiedzieć?! Carol: Myślałem, że jesteś specjalistą, skoro mi cały czas o tym gadasz Bryan: O rany! ---- (Trent idzie i nagle wyskakuje Violet) Violet: O cześć Trent! Co za zbieg okoliczności Trent: Ee... no cześć Violet: Jednak coś będzie, nie? (Szturcha go ramieniem) Trent: Co? Violet: Nie słyszałeś jak Gwen cie wychwala Trent: Nie Violet: No to jesteś głuchy Trent: Możliwe, że jestem głuchy (Uśmiech) (Zaczął szybko szukać desek) Violet: (Cwany uśmiech) U Zwierzaków: Carol: Nożyce! Wygrałem! Bryan: Kamień miażdży nożyce, haha! Carol: A niech to Bryan: Jesteś słaby Carol: Ty na pewno też jesteś z czegoś słaby Bryan: Tak, z bycia miłym (Zaśmiał się) (Przychodzą Violet, Rose i Amy) Violet: Jeszcze nie skończyliście robić obozowiska? Bryan: Rozłożyliśmy namiot! Nie będziemy wszystkiego robić za ciebie! Violet: Ja tu jestem kapitanem! Więc ja tu rządze! Bryan: Zachowujesz się bardziej jak dyktator niż kapitan Violet: A ty zachowujesz się bardziej jak głupek niż członek drużyny Carol: Nie mów tak o nim! Violet: Nie będe się kłócić z własną drużyną, ja tu rządze i jak nie chcecie mnie słuchać to wasz problem Amy: Ona ma racje, powinniście słuchać dowodzącego, a ty Bryan nie rządzisz Bryan: Niestety tak! Violet: Postaram się o wywalenie tego *** z gry jak przegramy U Czaszek: (Trent wrócił) Trent: Wróciłem Dianah: To dobrze Trent: Cześć Gweni (Uśmiech) Gwen: Hmm...? Trent: Nic, nic (Uśmiech) Gwen: (Podnosi brew) U Strachów: Liam: No i w końcu skończyliśmy obozowisko Sasha: No to teraz możemy sobie do wieczora odpocząć Liam: Nie żeby coś, ale pośpie sobie troszkę (Zasypia na stojąco) Ben: Chce mi się! (Pobiegł) U Zwierzaków: Violet: Widzicie ich? Nawet z daleka widać, że są zmęczeni Bryan: Chyba nie chcesz ich sabotować, nie?! Violet: Nie bądź takim świętoszkiem Carol: Mam proszek, który może każdego ucharakteryzować na kościotrupa, wystarczy również dodać linki i będzie spoko (Ben ich podsłuchuje) Ben: (Szeptem) A to oszuści! (Pobiegł) U Strachów: (Stephanie i Sasha siedzą cicho, Liam śpi, a Bena wciąż nie ma) (Przybiegają Zwierzaki wyglądające zupełnie jak święcące na zielono kościotrupy) Zwierzaki: Buuuuu! (Nagle Stephanie i Sashy odpadają głowy) (Przerażone Zwierzaki się cofają) (Nagle wstaje Liam z czerwonymi oczami) (Zwierzaki zaczęły krzyczeć i zwiały) Carol: Co im się stało?! Violet: Lepiej uciekaj, bo nas spotka to samo! (Liam ściąga maskę, a Stephanie i Sasha wyciągają z pod bluzki głowy) Stephanie: Udało się! (Drużyna przybija piątkę) Sasha: Chodźmy im zniszczyć obozowisko, skoro chcieli nas sabotować Ben: Czy to na pewno dobre? Sasha: W tm przypadku tak U Zwierzaków: (Przybiegają do stołówki) Chris: Co się dzieje? Carol: Coś strasznego zrobiło coś strasznego Strachom! Chris: Dobra, zaraz zobaczymy o co chodzi U Strachów (Przychodzi Chris) Chris: Nic im nie jest?! Sasha: A co nam miało być? Violet: Ale, ale... Chris: Skoro już jestem ocenie wszystkie obozowiska ---- (Wszystkie drużyny są zebrane) Chris: Zwyciężąją Strachy, Czaszki wy też nikogo nie pożegnacie, za to zrobią to Zwierzaki Violet: No nie Ceremonia: Chris: Bryan i Violet, Bryan dzisiaj ty odpadasz Bryan: Kurde... Carol: Żegnaj stary Bryan: Ta... cześć (Wchodzi do balonu) Chris: Co Violet będzie knuła w następnym odcinku dowiecie się oglądając następny odcinek! Kurcze, ale głupio to brzmi Violet: Ja knuła?